GONE! 个哦年阿
by SandriThePrinceOfScorpio
Summary: Shikamaru tokoh utama disini. Dia punya teman chatingan cakep, dan dia suka!. Tapi akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka merenggang. Kenapa? Mondukusai. A oneshoot fanfic. ShikaTema. Pengalaman pribadi yang saat ini author rasakan. Warning:typos d l l. Mind to review?


A naruto fic. But, it's my history, it's my story and it's my feeling. A oneshoot fic.

-"GONE"-

NARUTO © by masashi kishimoto

Pair: shikatema

Genre: hurt, angst, tragedy

Dedicated for someone who are my best friend, who are my beloved. Get well soon. Hope you read it and know I LOVE YOU!.

.

.

.

Tak selamanya cinta itu indah. . . . . .

.  
Tak selamanya cinta harus memiliki. . . . .

.

Tak selamanya cinta bisa dinikmati. . . . .

.

.

"hmm? Senyuman? Kau siapa? Kenapa tersenyum padaku? Eh hei? Kenapa kau menjauh? Hei tunggu!" perlahan sosok wanita dengan rambut kuncir dua yang samar-samar dilihat oleh teman kita aka shikamaru menjauh, dan akhirnya sosok itupun menghilang.

.  
"eh? Tidak! Jangan! Jangan pergi! Tidaaak!" shikamaru berteriak keras sembari terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

"hah hah, cu-ma mimpi. Hah hah mondukusai hah hah" shikamaru terlihat ngos-ngosan seperti orang yang habis marathon. Diaa pucat, terpancar kecemasan di wajah tampannya. Mimpinya tadi tampaknya memiliki efek yang sangat buruk bagi mentalnya.

.

"hah, hufth. Tampak seperti real sekali. What? What happend on me?" shikamaru berusaha menetralisir mentalnya yang lagi shock. Pasalnya, sudah beberapa kali ia memimpikan hal yang sama. MIMPI BURUK!.

.

"tap tap tap" shikamaru lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menetralkan perasaannya.

.

"glek glek glek glek" shikamaru meminum air putih tersebut dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

.

"ahh. Perasaan apa ini? Mondukusai." shikamaru lalu merogoh ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya. Ia ingin tau jam berapa sekarang.

.

"hufth, baru jam 3 subuh. Kalu gitu gua lanjut tidur aja lagi"

"tap tap tap" suara langkah kaki shikamaru yang mulai teratur. Ia sekarang menuju kekamarnya.

.

"blam" shikamaru langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang nya. Lalu ia coba untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

.  
5 detik.

.

.  
1 menit.

.

.  
5 menit.

.

.  
"ah! Sial! Damn! Shit! Mondukusai!" shikamaru bangun dari posisi rebahannya dan kini ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kini duduk selonjoran dengan kaki agak ditekuk dan kedua tangangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Ia mulai menggigil. Padahal cuaca saat itu tidak terlalu dingin. Keringat dinginpun mulai mengucur turun dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah seperti seorang pecandu narkoba yang sudah beberapa hari tak mengkonsumsinya. Ia sudah seperti orang gila! Tidak! Shikamaru bukan seorang pecandu. Dia juga tidak gila. Lantas, apa yang membuat Mr. Genius kita jadi seperti ini? Ya, kalian benar. Pasti masalah wanita dan cinta. Se jenius apapun seseorang, pasti ia akan terjebak dalam masalah ini jika tidak menyikapinya dengan baik. Namun, apa yang sedang si shika pikirkan?

.

Temari. Yah itulah nama panggilan seorang wanita, teman, teman DUNIA MAYA seorang shikamaru nara. Dia adalah sahabat chatingan dan fban nya shikamaru. Seseorang yang diam-diam shikamaru cintai. Temari tinggal di sunagakure yang cukup jauh dari konohagakure tempat tinggal shikamaru. Terus, apa yang membuat shikamaru memikirkannya? Tanda tanya besar bagi orang-orang yang tak tahu menahu hal yang telah terjadi, tentu saja.

.

Kalian ingin tau kenapa shika memikirkan tema? Akhir-akhir ini temari sudah sangat jarang membalas smsnya. Awalnya shika bisa mengerti. "mungkin dia sibuk" gumam singkat temari.

.

Namun, sudah beberapa hari temari tidak membalas smsnya, tak membalas inbox fbnya. Shikamaru hanya berpikir "apa gua ada salah kata ya sama dia?"

.

Perlu kalian ketahui, dulunya shikatema merupakan sahabat chatingan yang sangat cocok. Mereka saling melengkapi.

.

Yah itulah yang ada di pikiran shikamaru. Mengapa temari berubah sedemikian rupa? Hah, shikamaru yang jenius saja pusing tujuh keliling memikirkannya. Apa lagi kita?

.

"hmm, terkadang logika tak dapat berfungsi dalam situasi seperti ini." ujar shikamaru di tengah kegalauannya.

.

Shikamaru terus saja dalam posisi tersebut sampai ia tertidur lagi, dan ia kembali bermimpi. Dilihatnya sosok yang meskipun belum pernah ia temui namun sangat ia kenali. Ya, shikamaru melihat temari di dalam mimpinya. Sosok tersebut tersenyum kepadanya. Namun, ia tak berkata apa-apa. Shikamaru mencoba mendekatinya. Setelah dekat, tiba-tiba sosok itu perlahan memudar, dan yah sudah di pastikan menghilang dengan senyuman masih merekah di bibir mungilnya.

.

"eh? Hei! Wait! Wait a second!" shikamaru mencoba berlari mengejar sosok itu kemudian mendekapnya. Tapi belum sempat ia memeluknya, sosok itu sudah menghilang bagai kepingan cahaya yang merebak ke seluruh arah.

.

"ahk! Damn!"

.

"KRING KRINGGGG!" dering yang timbul dari alarm shikamaru dan berarti sudah jam 06.00 pagi. .

.  
"hah ha hah. " dengan nafas yang masih memburu ia pun langsung bergegas ke dapur untuk mandi. .

.  
"BYUUR! SRRRR." tanpa ba bi bu lagi shikamaru langsung mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air yang tergolong dingin. Ia tak memperdulikannya. Tak lupa ia menggosok giginya. Disela-sela kegiatannya tersebut, ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"hah. Ini gak boleh dibiarkan terus-menerus, gua bisa gila. Gua harus secepatnya nyelesain semua MIMPI BURUK ini." kemudian shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandinya dan segera memakai seragam putih abu-abu, kebetulan hari ini hari senin.

.

.

skip. . .

.

.

shikamaru telah sampai di konoha high school dan kini ia tengah berbaris dilapangan untuk melaksanakan upacara bendera.

.

Tiba saat tsunade-sama selaku pembina upacara berkhotbah(?).

.

"kalian sebagai generasi muda harus bla bla bla..." namun semua itu tidak dapat di dengar oleh tuan genius kita karna sekarang ia tengah bergulat(?) di alam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga naruto, teman sekelasnya di XI IPA 1 menepuk pundaknya dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

.

"hei hei. Mau sampai kapan lo ngelamun di sini bro? Anak-anak yang lain udah pada bubar tuh!" naruto memberi tau shikamaru yang akhirnya sadar juga. Yang di beri tahu aka shikamaru langsung nyelonong(?) aja tanpa sepatah katapun yang langsung dapat tatapan deathglare super kyubi dari naruto.

.

"hmm?" ucap singkat shikamaru dengan tatapan malasnya.

.

"grk, kalo bukan temen udah gua telen lu nara." naruto menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah.

,

"hmm." kembali shikamaru menjawab singkat dan terus berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan naruto yang tertinggal di belakangnya..

,

.

.  
Skip. . .

.

.

Shikamaru kini telah berada di dalam ruang kelasnya dan pada saat ini adalah mata pelajaran matematika dari kakashi-sensei. Namun, masih saja shikamaru terus melamun tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang di terangkan oleh senseinya tersebut. Posisinya sekarang adalah posisi orang yang lagi galau. Dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu dan arah pandangan keluar jendela yang kebetulan shikamaru duduk tepat di dekat jendela paling belakang di sudut ruangan kelasnya.

.

"yak, baiklah anak-anak, apa ada pertanyaan sampai disini?" kakashi bertanya pada murid-muridnya yang spontan menjawab .

.

"TIDAK ADA SENSEI!" semua murid menjawab hampir barengan minus shikamaru yang masih asik di alam khayalnya.

.

"baiklah kalo tidak ada pertanyaan, saya anggap semuanya mengerti. Waktu kita masih ada 15 menit, kalian kerjakan latihan di halaman 75 dari nomor 1 sampai 5. Sensei ada urusan jadi sensei tinggal. Ingat, tunggu bell berbunyi baru kalian istirahat. Selamat siang!" kakashi menjelaskan kepada para muridnya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

.

"SELAMAT SIANG JUGA SENSEI!" para murid menjawab salam senseinya dengan semangat 45. .

.  
Seketika setelah senseinya pergi, ruangan kelas tersebut menjadi riuh bak pasar. sebagian murid mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan kakashi, sebagian ada yang molor dan kebanyakan pada ngerumpi. shikamaru? Jangan ditanya, dia dari tadi masih saja berkutat di alam khayalnya. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, shikamaru bangkit kemudian mengambil pena dan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Sepertinya ia ingin pergi ke atap, tempat favoritnya.

.

"hei, lu mau kemana nara?" tegur naruto. Yang di tegur terus saja berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

"shikamaru kenapa nar? Kok hari ini jadi sangat pendiam?" ujar neji menanyakan ke naruto.

.

"gak tau juga." yang di tanya cuma menggeleng artinya gak tau.

.

"mungkin lagi galau kali!" timpal kiba yang ada di samping naruto.

.

"kraus kraus atau dia kraus lagi lapar kraus?" sahut si gendut aka chouji yang lagi melahap keripik kesukaannya.

.

"GAK MUNGKIN! ITU LO AJA KALE !" sahut naruto, kiba dan seisi kelas barengan(?) dengan sewot.

.

beralih ke shikamaru, kini ia sudah berada di atap dan tengah menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas yang tadi dia bawa. tatapannya kosong, namun mengisyaratkan kepedihan hatinya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya tulisan itu pun sepertinya siap. Shikamaru lalu melipatnya dan memasukannya di kantong celananya. Tiba-tiba bell berbunyi pertanda masuk kelas, karna tadi saat ia menulis sudah berbunyi satu kali. Ia pun bergegas menuju ruangan kelasnya, karna setelah ini adalah pelajaran bahasa inggris dari anko-sensei yang terkenal killer. Sambil bergegas, ia sempat bergumam.

.

"gua harus melakukannya, ya harus!" dan iapun akhirnya sampai dikelasnya. Beberapa waktu kemudian, datanglah anko senseinya tersebut.

.

"tap tap tap" suara langkah kakinya.

.

"selamat siang anak-anak!?" sapa anko kepada muridnya.

.

"SIANG JUGA SENSEI!" ucap seluruh murid dikelas tersebut.

.

"baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Buka halamam 85" ujar anko memulai pelajaran dan proses mengajar dan diajar pun berlangsung seperti biasa. Namun, shikamaru belum bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi, maklumi sajalah.

.

.

.  
Skip. . . . .

.

.  
"TENG NONG NENG NONG NENG" suara bunyi bell konoha high school menggema keseluruh ruangan yang disambut dengan riuhan pelajar-pelajarnya. Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan nya masing-masing untuk pulang.

,

"hei, elu langsung pulang kan nara?" sapa naruto di tengah ke sibukannya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di mejanya.

.

"tidak, kalian duluan saja. Gue ada urusan sebentar." ucap shikamaru datar.

.

"oh, kalo gitu kita duluan yah? Bye shika" ucap naruto dkk.

.

"ya." jawab shikamaru masih datar.

.

Kemudian mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing minus shikamaru yang sepertinya ingin pergi kesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.  
Skip. . . . .

,

.  
Shikamaru kini telah sampai di tempat tujuannya yang ternyata dia pergi kepantai. Jam saat itu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.00. Suasana disana tidak terlalu panas dengan beberapa pengunjung yang ada.

.

"ternyata memang tak terlalu ramai, baguslah" ujarnya dalam hati.

,

Lalu shikamaru mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi ia masukan ke dalam kantong celananya. Ia lalu membuka lipatan demi lipatannya dan mulai membacanya.

.

"for my best friend: temari suna

Haah, hi sebelumnya temari. Semoga kau selalu dalam lindungan kami-sama. Tema, udah beberapa hari ini kau tak menghubungiku, kenapa?  
Hufth, aku tau aku tak penting untukmu. Tapi setidaknya berikan aku kabar tentangmu?  
Tema, kau tau? Disini aku selalu memikirkanmu, walau ku tau kau tak pernah menganggapku ada.  
Tema, kau boleh bilang hal ini sangat lebay tapi inilah yang kurasakan.  
Kita memang bukan siapa-siapa. Kau adalah kau, dan aku adalah aku.  
Kita juga terpisah oleh jarak yang tak dekat. Namun, kenapa kau slalu saja menghantui di tidurku?  
Aku tak peduli lagi dengan tanggapan orang tentangku. Meski ku mengenalmu hanya sebatas dunia virtual penuh kebohongan, yakinlah aku tulus padamu.  
Aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku, kenapa? Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan hmm?  
Jawab. Jawab! Haha, biarlah ungkapan hati ini terombang ambing oleh ombak lautan, biar tak ada yang tau perasaanku. Hmm. Semoga suatu saat kau mengerti, mengerti perasaanku temari-chan. :'D.

Love you: shikamaru nara"

.

Shikamaru hampir saja meneteskan air matanya, tapi ia tahan. Kemudian ia mengambil botol dari dalam tasnya dan memasukan surat tersebut kedalamnya.

.

"hh, semoga gue bisa ngelupain elo tema.." lalu setelah berucap demikian, shikamaru melempar botol tersebut di lautan yang ada di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

"AKH!" teriaknya. Lalu ia berbalik dan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motornya dan bergegas pulang. Di perjalanannya menuju rumahnya, ia tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan sebuah kata.

.

"GONE!"

.

Hn.. Tak selamanya cinta indah bukan?. . . .

.

.  
Tak selamanya cinta itu ADA!

.

,  
"THE END"

.

.

.

.  
THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ IT. MIND TO RNR?

.  
W 


End file.
